


Snow & Roses

by sangstopatronum



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangstopatronum/pseuds/sangstopatronum
Summary: Sansa had always admired Margaery Tyrell, her boyfriend's sister. So when Loras breaks up with her and the beautiful Tyrell girl offers her help, Sansa doesn't refuse even if she's sure no one will be able to make her think about something else because she wants to become friends with Margaery. Or maybe she had always wanted something more without realizing it?





	1. Hey! Sansa, right ?

Sansa was on the verge of tears in her psychology class. Her boy... ex-boyfriend, Loras Tyrell had just broken up with her between second and third period. He hadn't given her any real explanation even though they have been together for a couple of months. All he said to her was that he felt like the connection between them had faded. What does that even mean ? When he had texted her earlier this morning, she had thought that he wanted to meet to finally tell her that he loved her. She felt like such a fool.

The bell finally rang and Sansa almost ran out of the classroom. She just wanted to leave so she could hide somewhere and cry but she felt a hand grabbing her forearm. She turned around, ready to shot her darkest glance at whoever was holding her back from crying in peace. But it was Margaery, Loras' beautiful twin sister. She seemed so concerned that Sansa didn't find the strength to push her away.

«Hey ! Sansa right ? You're okay ?»

Sansa had hang out with Margaery a couple of times and she seemed to be really nice. She always wore the most beautiful dresses and when she talked, it was like the whole world became quiet to listen to what she was saying. And her perfume….

«Sansa ? You're okay ? I'm worried, why are you staring at me like that without saying anything ?»

«Yeah I'm fine don't worry. Why wouldn't I be fine ? Anyway, see you in history !»

«Sansa, Loras told me… I know you're sad but I can help yo-»

«I'll see you later Margaery !»

 

Sansa escaped Margaery's grasp and walked as fast as she could to the closest stairs. She knew she could be left alone if she hid in the third floor's art room. She finally reached it and locked herself in.

After an hour of crying and asking herself what was so wrong with her that it made Loras leave, she heard the bell. She knew she couldn't skip class because the headmaster would call her parents and she would be grounded but she didn't have the strength to go to history class and listen to her teacher talk about wars and politics. She also didn't want Margaery to see her like this, with her red eyes and traces of tears all over her cheeks. She waited 10 minutes after the bell stopped ringing to make sure she wouldn't see anyone in the halls and left.

 

On her way home, she continued torturing herself with memories she shared with Loras and she wondered why it all disappeared so suddenly. It was obviously her fault, Loras was the kindest boy she has ever met and she was sure he hadn't done anything wrong in his whole life. From the moment they started dating, a couple of weeks after New Year's Eve, he had been the perfect boyfriend. He was there to pick her up after classes, offered her gifts without special occasion and was always supportive.

 

When Sansa arrived at the bus stop, she was still thinking about all these little things she was sure she would never experience again. Her eyes widened when she saw Loras on the other side of the street. He didn't look sad, he even seemed happy, which broke Sansa's heart a little bit more.

Even if the logical part of her brain told her not to, she decided to follow him for a while. If she felt strong enough, she could even go talk to him so he could give her the explanations she deserved. After a few blocks, Loras stopped in front of a small cafe and looked at his phone. His smile widened and he put his phone in his pocket. Sansa wondered what made him so happy when he had just left her a couple of hours ago. She got her answer a minute later : the door of the cafe opened and Renly, Loras' best friend, appeared. Loras was probably just happy to see his friend so he could talk about how sad he was because he lost Sansa. He would maybe even ask him advice on how to fix his mistake and be with her again.

Her hopes shattered when Loras, after looking around to make sure no one was seeing them, put his hand on Renly's waist and pulled him closer to kiss him.

Sansa's heart broke even more, if that was possible. It wasn't even the fact that Loras was kissing a boy. After all, she was bisexual and obviously didn't have any problem with boys kissing boys. The problem was that it seemed so natural that this kiss couldn't be their first. Loras had been cheating on her with his best friend for who knows how long. They were maybe even together before Sansa asked Loras if he wanted to go on a date with her.

She didn't move when the two boys separated. She didn't move either when Renly let go of Loras' hand when he saw her. She finally recollected herself and ran when Loras turned around and screamed her name.

 

She didn't stop running until she was at her door, realizing that she couldn't go inside because she was supposed to be in history class. She should have gone. The class would have been boring and she would probably have spent the entire hour writing Loras' name on her notebook like a 13 years old but at least she wouldn't know. She could have even seen Margaery, who probably wouldn't have been mad for the way Sansa left after the psychology class because she was just that nice and understanding.

She decided to go in anyway because by now, the school probably already called her parents to tell them that she wasn't in class so there wasn't any point to stay outside in the cold.

 

Robb, her oldest brother, was already home and his best friend Theon was on the couch. Maybe these two were like Loras and Renly and were actually secret boyfriends. She said hi and went to her room. The boys must have noticed something was wrong because five minutes later, they were knocking at her door. She didn't want to talk to anyone but she let them in because she knew if she didn't, they would just keep knocking until she had no other choice but to open the door so she could have some peace.

«Hey what's wrong Sansa ? Aren't you supposed to be in class right now ?» Theon said. Theon had always been around since he had been Robb's friend for at least 15 years. The two boys met in the first day of school and have been inseparable since then. He was like another brother for Sansa.

«You better have a good reason for skipping school because Mum and Dad are gonna be pissed. Dinner is gonna be hell because they'll be screaming about how school is the most important thing and that we can't skip it, otherwise we'll end up like our weird cousin whose name I can't remember. » Robb said. « If you're sad because of that Tyrell dumbass I swear to god I will-»

Sansa stopped him before he could threaten Loras. Even if he had cheated on her, he was still the kindest and smartest boy ever and he didn't deserve to be yelled at by Robb, who could be scary when he was angry.

« He broke up with me. But it isn't his fault nor mine. Things just didn't work anymore. I'm sad right now because I liked him but I'll get over it soon, don't worry. »

She knew Robb could see she wasn't telling everything and wanted to ask her more but Theon patted his shoulder and told him that they should leave her alone. They turned around to leave and before Theon reached the door, he turned to Sansa.

«I know there's more to this story that you're telling us but I also know that your brother can be dramatic and that if what Loras did to you was really bad, he would show up at your school to confront him, which I understand you don't want to happen because you want to protect this dumb boy. Anyway, if you want to talk to someone, you know you can always call me and I'll be there alright ?»

«Thank you Theon.»

He smiled at her and went downstairs to join Robb. Sansa knew she could talk to Theon and tell him everything but she also knew that she had no right to out Loras to anyone. Sure, she could just tell people that he cheated on her but then everyone would want to know who was the person Loras was seeing and someone would end up discovering that his relationship with Renly was something more than friendship. She couldn't let that happen.

She went to bed with these thoughts and hoped to sleep a little before her parents got home and yelled at her for skipping class.

 

Sansa was woken up 45 minutes later by the sound of her phone. She closed her eyes again but got a second notification a few minutes later and figured out that she wouldn't be left alone if she didn't answer the texts she was getting. When she unlocked her phone, she discovered two texts from the same unknown number.

3:16pm: ''Hey, it's Margaery ! I noticed you weren't in history and I was a little worried so I asked your number to your sister. You okay ?''

3:25pm; ''I called Loras to know if he did anything and he told me what happened in front of the cafe earlier. It probably explains why you weren't in class. I know it sounds weird because I'm his sister but if you want to talk about it, you can call me.''

Before Sansa could lock her phone and go back to sleep, she got another text from Margaery.

3:27pm: ''I want us to be friends Sansa, good friends, and I hope my brother's behavior won't prevent that.''

Sansa turned her phone off and fell asleep again but this time, she didn't dream of Loras. She dreamt of Margaery with her amazing dresses and her beautiful smile and her nice flowery perfume.

She hoped that she could become friends with her.

 


	2. Sansaery!  That sounds good right ?

It had been a month since the break-up. Sansa and Margaery had been hanging out during their lunch break everyday, talking about school, boys, girls and family among other things.

During the first week after the ''Loras incident'' (that's how Margaery called the break-up), the girls mostly talked about him: Sansa would tell her everyday that she felt so stupid for thinking that her first love would be the father of her future kids and every time, Margaery would comfort her by telling her the story of her first love, a cute girl she had dated for a few months during her first year of high school before the Tyrells had to move to San Francisco. Since then, she had had a crush on a few boys and girls but according to her, it was nothing serious.

Knowing this kind of things about Margaery made Sansa feel better. She understood that she didn't have to be in a relationship to be happy or to have value. After all, Margaery had been single for 2 years and she was the greatest girl on this city, maybe even on the whole planet.

“Hey Sansa! I'm talking to you! You could at least pretend to care about what I'm saying.”

“Oh sorry, yeah, hum, what were you saying?”

“I'm kidding, it's not that deep don't worry. I was just asking you if you would like to go to this Spring Ball or whatever the headmaster called her little prom. I was thinking that we could go together.”

Margaery's last sentence surprised Sansa. Isn't going to prom together supposed to be a things people do as a couple? She wouldn't know because there hadn't been any prom while she was with Loras but according to the movies and the TV shows she watched, people definitely went to prom together when they were… well, together.

“Oh my god Sansa stop looking at me like that! I was thinking that we could go as friends! It would be a nice way to spend our friday night and we could make fun of the whole thing. And it would be a good occasion to buy a beautiful dress and put on our best make-up. I know you like this kind of stuff!”

“Yeah sure I'd love to go! When is it?”

“In two days! It's going to be so cool I'm glad you agreed to come with me otherwise I would've had to go with my brother and Renly and I hate being the third wheel and… oh my god I'm so dumb sorry I-”

“It's alright.” Sansa reassured her. “It's been a month, I'm over it. I hope he's happy with Renly and that he won't have to stay in the closet for too long.” She really meant it. Loras was the nicest boy she had ever met and she knew how awful it was to not be able to talk about the person you like just because this person happened to be the same gender as you. He didn't deserve that.

“That's awesome! And don't worry about him too much, our family is really open-minded, Loras already introduced Renly as his boyfriend to them and I think Renly is planning on doing the same thing soon. They're just a little more scared about their friends and the rest of the school because you know, people are dumb. I told them that if anyone tried to annoy them because they were a couple I would destroy this person's life but they didn't seem to think it was necessary. I really meant it! I mean, an homophobe deserve to see their life destroyed, am I right?…”

Margaery went on about the methods she would use to ruin homophobes' lives for at least 10 minutes and Sansa didn't interrupt her. She loved the girl's voice and could listen to her talking about anything for hours without stopping her. Moreover, during her monologues, Sansa could admire Margaery without her noticing because she wasn't paying attention to the world surrounding her. This time, she focused on the Tyrell girl's lips. They were dark red thanks to the lipstick Sansa offered her a couple of weeks ago. The gingered girl thought about how soft they probably were and how nice it would be to have such beautiful lips.

The bell rang when Sansa started wondering about how it would feel to kiss these lips, interrupting her fantasy and Margaery's monologue.

“What, is it already 1:30pm? Fuck I have to go meet Loras so we can go to our french class together.”

“Salute!” Sansa tried to say goodbye to her friend in french but Margaery's mocking eyes made her understand that she hadn't said it properly.

“It's ''salut'' sweetie, the T is silent. But nice try! I really gotta go but I'll see you in two hours in history. Love you!” Margaery kissed Sansa's cheek and ran in the hallways to find her brother.

 

Sansa grabbed her bag and headed to the library to draw a little before her history class. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about Margaery, again. She felt dumb for thinking that the girl might have wanted to go to the prom with her as her girlfriend. After all, she had been single for two years and if she was to ever be in a relationship again, Sansa wouldn't be her first choice. With her beauty and her intelligence, the girl could date anyone she wants. She wouldn't bother with a girl so naive she couldn't even see that her own boyfriend wasn't into girls. Sansa was nice and always ready to help the people she loved but it wasn't enough for a girl like Margaery, who needed a smart person she could have long and deep conversations with.

Sansa didn't understand why she was thinking about this kind of things. Margaery was her friend and she loved their relationship as it was. She didn't even have feelings for the Tyrell girl.

Before she could think about it any longer, two hands came out of nowhere to cover her eyes.

“Arya hey!”

“How did you know it was me? I didn't even talk or anything”

“You're literally the only person who's still trying to surprise people with this kind of things. And I also know that you don't have class right now which means that you would be in the library, where I'm also going.”

“Ugh, stop being such a smartass and just come sit with me and Bran. Robb said he would come too but I'm pretty sure he's somewhere with Theon doing who knows what.” Arya said. “These two are so secretive these days, I'm going to end up spying on them to find out what they're doing if they don't tell me themselves.”

“Right Arya Bond. Let's find a seat.”

They wandered in the corridors of the library until they saw their brother Bran sat at a table. He seemed to be reading but he could as well just be sleeping with the book opened in front of him. Bran had been so strange since he met his best friend Jojen a few years ago. Sometimes the two of them would go it in the garden to watch the birds fly in the sky for hours. Nothing could make them go back inside, not even the burning californian sun or the pouring rain of the autumn.

“Hey Bran what's up?” Arya said.

“I'm reading, can't you see that?” he answered.

Not very nice but hey, at least he wasn't sleeping in the middle of the library.

The two sisters sat at his table and Sansa started to pull out her drawing material when Arya leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

“So when are we going to meet that new girlfriend of yours?”

“What? Who are you talking about?”

“You know who I'm talking about! That tall and super pretty girl you've been hanging out with ever since that Tyrell idiot dumped you. Isn't she his sister by the way? That's kinda weird if you ask me but hey, you do you.”

“Wait, you're talking about Margaery? She's not my girlfriend! Just because I like girls doesn't mean I can't be friends with one, you idiot.”

“I know that, I'm a lesbian, dumbass. But you've had other girl friends in the past and well, they were always at home and I mean it like A L W A Y S. I just don't understand why you're keeping this one hidden from us.”

“I'm not hiding her from you! And she's not my girlfriend.”

“Yeah, whatever. If she's not your girlfriend now, I'm pretty sure she'll be soon enough. You two would make a lovely couple. I'd call it hum… Sansaery! That sounds good right?”

“Oh shut up and let me draw in peace. Don't you have homework?” Sansa said to change the subject. Even if she wanted it to happen (which she didn't), she could never date Margaery. Plus, it would be weird to date your ex-boyfriend's sister, right?

“Hum yeah maybe I do. I'll get to it. Enjoy your drawing session, Margaery's girlfriend.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and started to draw. Since the beginning of spring was close, she decided to draw roses. Every one of them was different: there were big roses, small ones, red, pink, purple and yellow ones.

 

“Wow, Sansa this is awesome!” Sansa was surprised to hear Margaery's soft voice. Wasn't she supposed to be in her french class? “I walked past your sister when I finally escaped my french class and she told me you were here. There was another boy sitting at your table but when I arrived he left, I don't know why. Was that your weird brother you talked to me about? Anyway, your drawing is so beautiful I love it!”

“Do you want it? My drawing I mean, not the boy - yeah it was my brother by the way, he's weird right? - because that would be even weirder. Anyway, do you want it?”

“I- you're the weirdest one here but yeah of course I would love to have your drawing! I'll put it on the wall above my desk. That would make an excuse for you to come sleep over at my house! I don't know if Loras ever took you there but the house is huge so there will be room for you. But of course it would be best if you slept in my room because it would be weird if I made you sleep in another room because you know, we're not old people.”

Margaery wanted Sansa to sleep in her room. That was normal for friends, right? It didn't mean anything, Sansa had to stop overthinking every single thing the other girl told her or she would drive herself crazy.

“Sure, I'd love to come! I could come tomorrow, if your parents agree? We need to go buy our dresses for friday night so we could go shopping after school and then I wouldn't come home and just sleep with you, I mean in the same room you know? And the next day we could hang out at your place and prepare ourselves for the evening!”

“That would be great! I live with my grandma but I'm sure she'll agree, she's super cool. But I think Renly is coming over too tomorrow, him and Loras are planning to go to the Ball together as a couple. You're cool with that, right? I mean, them sleeping in the same house as you? I know you said you're over him and stuff but I prefer to make sure so you're not uncomfortable because that would su-”

“Oh my god Margaery, yeah I'm cool with them sleeping under the same roof as me, it's not that deep!”

“Okay great then! I'll tidy my room because it's kind of a mess right now and you need to keep thinking that I'm a mature woman so you can look up to me and stuff, which you can't do if my room is messy like a 13 years old's room.”

“Alright grandma, you can clean your room if it makes you feel better about yourself but we need to go to history right now.” Sansa said. It was already 2:55pm and their class was starting in five minutes.

“Ugh I'm too lazy, why don't we skip it and stay here so you can make me another drawing?”

“That was very mature of you Miss Tyrell! And I can't skip it, I already skipped this class the day Loras and I broke up and my parents were furious about it. I don't want to disappoint them again.” She got up and started walking to her classroom with Margaery next to her, following her steps.

“Okay baby girl, we'll go to this useless class but know that I'm only coming so you won't have to be alone when the teacher starts saying biphobic stuff when he talks about how his wife left him to marry another woman. Literally no one gives a fuck about this story and someone should tell him. Maybe I will, that could be funny.”

“You would be expelled.” Sansa said with a little smile.

“Yeah but it would be funny. Just imagine the look on his face when I'll tell him something like ''Nobody cares about how your wife left you Mr Trashelish – that's the name I gave him because his last name is Baelish and well, he's trash. I think it suits him well. - and the fact that she left you to marry a woman doesn't give you the right to say awful things. Bisexual and pansexual people exist, you idiot.'' Oh my god I'm so going to tell him that during THIS class if he mentions it.”

 

An hour later, when the bell rang, Margaery was waiting for Sansa behind the classroom's door. Mr Baelish started to talk about his ex-wife in the middle of the class and he said things so awful it made Sansa wants to disappear. Margaery didn't seem affected by them and being the pansexual badass that she is, she ended him in front of the entire class. She obviously got expelled from the class forever but seeing the wide smile she had on her face when Sansa exited the room, the ginger girl understood that she didn't care. She was probably happy to have told an adult man to just shut up.

“I told you you'd get expelled! Now I'm gonna have to bear with his stupid classes and his even more stupid remarks on my own!”

“I know sweetie I'm sorry… I wasn't even planning on actually telling him the things I said to him but he said such horrible things and you looked so sad… I had to do something you know? I couldn't bear listening to this idiot saying this kind of stuff, not when it made my best friend so sad.” Margaery genuinely meant it, Sansa could see it by the way her concerned eyes looked at her.

She took Margaery in her arms and hugged her like she had never hugged someone before.

“I love you so much Margaery. I'm glad Loras and I broke-up because thanks to it, I got to know you better and I couldn't love the person you are more, even if I wanted to. You really are the greatest girl to have ever walked on this Earth.”

Sansa really meant it, she loved Margaery with her whole heart and it didn't matter if this love was platonic or maybe a little more.

 

“I love you too Sansa, you have no idea how much.”

 


End file.
